Hope or Despair
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Chaque personne a ses secrets. Et lorsque deux nageurs décident de les dévoiler, cela entraîne beaucoup de conséquences sur la vie de tous les autres. Sixième chapitre basé sur Rin et Kou.
1. Oublier

**Aux alentours de une heure trente, dans une misérable boîte. **

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était dans cet endroit. Depuis l'ouverture, en fait. Pour l'instant, il souriait, entouré de deux filles aux robes bien trop courtes et au maquillage bien trop chargé. Mais lui s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement oublier. Sur la table s'empilait des verres et des bouteilles vides. Il avait dépensé une grande partie de son argent dans l'alcool, et était en ce moment même en train de négocier le prix de quelques grammes de cannabis. Ce soir, il voulait être mal. Tellement mal qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de cette horrible journée, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait perdu, et de qui était la fille qu'il ramènerait dans son lit dans quelques heures s'il y arrivait. Makoto alluma le joint que lui avait fait l'un des gars assis à sa table. Il ne connaissait personne, mais tous étaient dans le même état que lui, et ils l'avaient accepté chaleureusement après qu'ils aient su ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tous, ils avaient tous connus au moins une fois ce genre de douleur. Celle de se faire rejeter par la personne que l'on aime. Dans un éclair de lucidité, son visage revint à l'esprit du brun. Ses yeux bleus foncés semblaient le fixer, comme lui reprochant son état. Mais c'était à cause de lui qu'il était comme ça. Le brun tira à nouveau une latte, mais cela n'effaça pas le visage, au contraire, ni les mots qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure avec son habituel air blasé, comme s'il lui avait demandé le temps qu'il faisait.

**"Désolé Makoto, mais je préfère Rin. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."**

Bien sûr que si, qu'il lui en voulait. A lui et au mauve, qui lui avait ôté l'amour de sa vie et son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder comme avant, maintenant qu'il s'était fait rejeter. Il souffrirait trop. Dire qu'il avait pensé avoir une chance quand le requin était parti en Australie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il revienne. "Bonjour, je reviens et je te prend Haru, toi qui as galéré pour attirer vraiment son attention. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, hein Makoto ?". Pour le nageur, c'était exactement comme ça qu'il l'avait ressentit. Et le pire, c'est la façon dont Haruka s'était rapidement attaché au mauve, alors que celui-ci lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un jour je t'aime, l'autre je te hais. Foutu Rin. Foutu requin de merde !

Makoto attrapa vivement un verre et l'engloutit cul-sec. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il se l'était promis. Tandis qu'il sombrait un peu plus dans les effluves de l'alcool, il sentit une main caresser sa joue. Levant les yeux, il s'attendait à voir l'une des filles, mais cette main appartenait en réalité à une toute autre personne. En face de lui, aussi éméché voir même plus, se tenait Rei. Celui-ci lui souriait légèrement, les yeux brillants, sa main toujours sur la joue du plus grand. Cette dernière glissa jusqu'à atteindre la main du nageur et il l'empoigna pour le relever, avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la boîte, sans un mot.

Makoto avait bien compris que lui aussi était très mal. Tous deux furent saisis par le froid glacial qui y régnait, mais aucun n'avait de veste, trop déprimés pour songer à cette chose si futile. Rei amena Makoto dans une ruelle quelques pas plus loin et le plaqua contre le mur, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Trop surpris pour le repousser, Makoto le laissa faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Rei commencer à sangloter qu'il reprit ses esprits et le serra fortement dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Quelques scènes lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment celle où il avait longuement discuté avec Rei d'Haruka. Et le bleuté lui avait avoué qu'il était attiré par Nagisa. Alors ils avaient décidé de le dire aux principaux concernés aujourd'hui. Mais au vu de l'état de Rei, celui-ci avait du aussi se faire rejeter. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, alors ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, comme deux amis devaient le faire. Makoto lui frottait doucement le dos, tandis que l'autre déversait toute sa peine dans les bras de son ami. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures, puis, doucement Makoto détacha Rei, qui s'était calmé, et lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui. Ce dernier acquiesça ; il ne voulait pas rester seul. Alors, tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent en titubant légèrement vers la maison du brun, afin d'oublier encore un peu. Parce que le lendemain serait très, très dur, autant physiquement que mentalement.

* * *

De retour sur ce fandom, et avec une fiction ! Applaudissez-moi, haha.

Je compte bien finir cette histoire, alors montrez-moi que ça en vaut la peine en me mettant des reviews !

Sinon, la plupart des chapitres seront de cette longueur, et cette petite fiction devrait contenir à peu près 7 chapitres, voir un peu plus si vous le demandez. Autre chose, il y aura généralement deux personnes importantes par chapitre, et la deuxième sera la première du chapitre suivant. Par exemple, ici on voit Makoto et Rei, et bien le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rei, et l'histoire continuera, jusqu'à revenir à Makoto, comme une boucle. Et il y aura la plupart des personnages de Free, parce que tout le monde peut aller avec tout le monde. ('sont tous compatibles entre eux, si c'est pas beau ça.)

Moi je vois ça comme une petite suite d'OS. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas toujours très gai (mais très gay *blague nulle, je sors*), ce qui explique le titre Despair. Et Hope, parce qu'on espère toujours, quand même. Voila.

J'espère que cela vous attire et vous incitera à lire la suite ! J'attends vos avis et vos critiques (positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont bien développées) avec impatience.


	2. Faire Semblant

**Aux alentours de quinze heures, chez Makoto.**

Rei ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui, il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Puis la soirée lui revint progressivement en mémoire, et il gémit. Tâtonnant autour de lui, il réussit à attraper ses lunettes, qu'il mit d'une main faible, avant de laisser cette dernière retomber contre le canapé. Makoto apparu alors dans son champ de vision, aussi crevé que lui et portant un plateau remplit de nourriture. Rei se releva doucement et gémit de nouveau. Dieu qu'il avait mal au crâne. Attrapant l'aspirine que lui tendait Makoto, il l'avala puis reposa le verre, avant de fixer son ami. Bien qu'ils ne se parlent pas, tous les deux pensaient à la même chose : ce soir, il y avait entrainement. Et qui dit entrainement, dit voir tout le monde.

**"On va y arriver, Rei. Il suffit de faire comme avant, et ça passera."**

Faire comme avant. Comme si c'était possible, alors que l'on s'était fait rejeter d'une façon si horrible. Rei se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire innocent lorsqu'il avait avoué à Nagisa qu'il l'aimait depuis le début. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, en fait. Parce que l'on ne peut décidément pas résister à cette petite tête blonde qui nous fixe de ses grands yeux rouges clairs et qui gesticule de partout.

Il avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui faire sa déclaration. Il lui avait dit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le train, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit rougir, et que c'était le seul moment où ils étaient tous les deux. Mais Nagisa ne semblait pas avoir compris, et avait réagit comme si Rei lui avait raconté une blague.

**"Rei-chan ! C'est une blague ? Tu es bien trop sérieux pour ça ! Tu fronce les sourcils et ça ne te va pas du tout. Et puis de toute façon, je suis avec Gou, tu le sais bien. Alors cesse un peu de dire ça, puisque ce n'est pas vrai. Tu essayes de me séparer d'elle en blaguant comme ça ? Et bien ça ne marche pas."**

Et il avait fini son petit discours avec son petit rire, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le train. Rei avait été trop choqué pour le suivre. Il avait préféré rentrer à pied, et le blond ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Et cette réaction avait complètement brisé le bleuté. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne put que ressasser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'une part, Nagisa ne l'aimait pas. Bon, c'était un râteau comme un autre et donc compréhensible. Mais qu'il lui dise que lui, Rei, plaisantait, alors que ce n'était pas son genre, cela ne passait pas du tout. Il avait prit sa déclaration à la rigolade et était passé dessus, alors que Rei y avait mit tout son sérieux. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots, il avait senti son cœur se resserrer, et il avait eu mal. Très mal. Mais il l'avait dissimulé, bien sûr. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une blague, non ?

Mais Rei n'avait jamais remarqué que Nagisa était avec Kou. Oh, bien sûr, il avait remarqué que le blond lui parlait souvent de la jeune Matsuoka, mais, même s'il était légèrement jaloux d'elle, il n'aurait jamais songé qu'ils soient réellement ensemble. Et c'est dans un état de profonde déprime et complètement brisé que Rei avait décidé de changer d'air et de fréquenter un endroit où il n'allait jamais. Sa rencontre avec Makoto l'avait un peu soulagé, car il avait bien remarqué que son ami était dans le même état que lui. Et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même situation, celle d'affronter le regard de leurs deux amis.

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être éclaircit l'esprit, les deux nageurs se dirigèrent vers le bassin d'entraînement, après être passé rapidement chez Rei pour prendre ses affaires. Dans les vestiaires, la même ambiance que d'habitude régnait. Nagisa et Kou plaisantaient ensemble, Makoto souriait, Rei était sérieux et Haruka était déjà dans la piscine. Vu de l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé. Mais à l'intérieur de Rei, la jalousie se mêlait à la douleur, celle de voir les deux plus jeunes rire ainsi ensemble. Il passa tout l'entrainement à éviter le blond afin de souffrir le moins possible, mais même dans l'eau, il entendait son rire. Et cela l'empêchait de se contrôler et de réussir à bien nager. Conséquence, son entraînement fut une vraie catastrophe, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir d'ici, et tout de suite. C'était bien trop dur de faire semblant. Il ne comprenait pas comment Makoto faisait pour parler à Haruka comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En vérité, le brun avait aussi mal que Rei. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre l'amitié d'Haru. Celui-ci ne devait pas être affecté par sa déclaration, mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'Haruka avait remarqué, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils parleraient plus tard.

Quant à Nagisa, il avait bien compris qu'il y avait un problème avec Rei. Il ne ratait jamais ses nages, d'habitude. Et il le fuyait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Le blond n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais il avait bien compris que le problème le concernait. Et au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que la déclaration qu'il avait prit pour une blague n'en était finalement peut-être pas une.

* * *

Voila la suite ! Sérieusement, j'ai eu l'impression de faire Nagisa OOC et complètement stupide... Mais il réfléchira beaucoup plus dans les prochains chapitres, vous inquiétez pas ;).

Sinon, c'est toujours aussi cruel, hein ? Pauvre Rei... Mais il sera vengé ! Mouhahaha !

Sinon deux choses hors-sujet : ce chapitre aurait pu être posté plus tôt, mais j'étais trop obnubilée par des AMV et des Cracks de Loki, Thor et les Avengers. On se refait pas, hein.

Deuxième chose, pour ceux qui suivent One Piece, z'avez vu le dernier chapitre ? (731) Ça met de bonne humeur, ces révélations ! Sabo is alive !

Dernière chose, les publications des chapitres se feront le mercredi, seul jour où je suis sûr d'aller sur Internet. A mercredi prochain donc, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Tromper

**Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, dans la rue. **

Nagisa ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de Rei tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le café où il avait rendez-vous avec Kou. Les paroles du bleuté l'avait tracassé toute la nuit, et il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, ce que témoignait les légères cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait essayé de se souvenir des attitudes du nageur, et se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment été plus qu'un ami avec lui. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était que des sous-entendus, rien de bien explicite, mais qui, une fois repérés, devenaient limpides. Nagisa se souvenait bien entendu de son acceptation dans le club, ou encore lors de leur camp, où il souhaitait dormir avec lui, et encore beaucoup d'autres petites choses et attentions.

Mais à la réflexion, Nagisa se rendait compte qu'il avait quand même tout fait pour le faire espérer, et ce, sans vraiment le vouloir. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de bien. Le blond avait toujours été très tactile, mais personne ne lui avait jamais reproché jusque là. Et là, il se rendait compte que cette proximité avait été mal interprétée par Rei. Nagisa se mordit doucement le bout du pouce en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien sûr, cela ne le dérangeait pas que Rei l'aime lui, un homme. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait du lui dire explicitement sa relation avec Kou ; il en avait souvent parlé avec le bleuté, mais c'était surtout pour valoriser la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander des conseils, parce qu'il avait bien sentit que parler d'elle l'agaçait, mais encore une fois, il ne s'était pas douté de la vrai nature. Nagisa avait envie de se gifler, tellement il était passé à coté de son ami et des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il se promit d'aller lui parler, afin de s'excuser de son attitude envers sa déclaration et avec lui en général.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la vue de Kou plus loin dans la rue. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers lui mais ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Oubliant un instant ses réflexions, il décida de se cacher dans une petite rue pour lui faire peur. Espionnant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bon, tant pis pour la blague. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'obligea à rester caché. Observant plus attentivement les deux individus, il identifia bientôt l'autre personne, qui n'était autre que Seijuurou Mikoshiba, le capitaine de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka et accessoirement l'ami de Rin.

Et ce que vit Nagisa ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. La jeune femme riait avec le vermillon, qui semblait lui raconter une histoire, aux vues de son expression changeante et de ses mains qui bougeaient. Enfin, plutôt sa main droite, la gauche étant bien calée dans la main gauche de Kou, la serrant fortement. Nagisa se retint de lui sauter dessus. Après tout, il ne ferait pas le poids dans un combat, même s'il était musclé. Alors, ravalant sa douleur et ses larmes, il regarda bien sagement le couple passer devant lui sans le voir, que Seijuurou passe un bras sur les épaules de sa "soit-disante" amie et qu'il l'embrasse doucement.

Le blond baissa la tête, le cœur battant furieusement et le corps tremblant. Et une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Pourquoi ? » Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal envers la rouge. Il ne l'avait jamais insulté, jamais frappé, jamais renié. Il avait toujours cherché à être attentif à elle et la faire rire. Parce que son rire était magnifique. Et maintenant, c'était un autre qui l'écoutait. Nagisa serra les poings et sortit violement de la rue, retournant chez lui. Il retint comme il put ses larmes sur le chemin, mais une fois la porte refermée, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, la tête entre les bras et les genoux repliés vers son torse.

Il l'avait aimé dès la première seconde où il l'avait vue. Il avait adoré la taquiner sur son prénom et lui désobéir, juste pour la voir s'énerver contre lui. Parce qu'elle était magnifique. Et aujourd'hui, tout partait en fumée. Nagisa songea un instant à appeler Rei, parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort ; parce qu'il souffrait bien trop et que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Puis il se souvint que Rei l'évitait, et les larmes redoublèrent. Parce qu'il comprenait à présent la douleur de se faire rejeter, de se séparer de la personne que l'on chérissait. Alors il songea à Makoto. Lui ne le rejetterait pas. Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour les autres, et qu'il saurait sûrement quoi faire. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, il entendit la voix de son ami. En pleurs, il lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui parla aussi de Rei, et du fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Ni comment réagir face à Kou. Makoto le laissa parler, songeant pendant quelques millièmes de secondes que ce qui lui arrivait était en quelque sorte bien fait, car il souffrait autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Rei. Mais il effaça bien vite cette idée pour réconforter son ami et le conseiller. Pour Rei, il suffirait de lui parler et s'excuser. Pour Kou, une discussion s'imposait. Mais il ne fallait pas y aller directement, plutôt en douceur.

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement son ami, Nagisa raccrocha et alla se doucher. Il envoya un simple message à Kou.

**"Je passerais te voir ce soir. Désolé de ne pas être venu au rendez-vous."**

C'était sûrement un peu sec, mais Nagisa savait qu'elle ne serait pas venue, puisqu'elle était trop occupée ailleurs. Mais bon, il fallait bien sauver les apparences… Pour l'instant.

Il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard devant sa maison. Il hésita longtemps avant de sonner, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune objection à ce qu'il vienne, mais l'autre pouvait toujours être là… Il souffla doucement de soulagement lorsqu'elle le fit entrer et qu'il n'aperçu aucune tête rouge/orangée. S'asseyant sur le canapé, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et attendit. Quoi exactement, il n'en savait rien, mais il ne savait surtout pas comment se lancer. Comment commencer ce genre de discussion en douceur, hein ? C'était bien plus sur qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ce fut la jeune femme, embarrassée par le silence pesant et le regard perçant, presque accusatif, de Nagisa, qui lança la conversation, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

**"Je… Je ne suis pas allée au café, donc ce n'était pas grave si tu n'y étais pas aussi. J'ai eu un petit contretemps, et j'ai oubliée de te prévenir. Pardon."**

Un petit contretemps, hein. Disons plutôt un autre rendez-vous plus intéressant, oui !

**"Et ce petit contretemps ne s'appellerais pas Mikoshiba ?"**

Pour la douceur, il repasserait. Mais il était bien trop en colère pour y faire attention. Kou releva vivement la tête et rougit légèrement. A l'intonation accusatrice de la voix du blond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mentir. Mais il continua sur sa lancée avant qu'elle ait pu réellement confirmer.

**"Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, dans la rue. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser… Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? Depuis quand tu me mens ?**

**- Et bien… Un mois, c'est tout."**

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et continua ses explications.

**"Sur six mois, c'est bien peu, tu sais… Et puis, c'était une rencontre involontaire ! Rin voulait juste arranger un coup à son capitaine, mais il ne savait pas que j'étais avec toi… Alors on s'est fréquenté un peu, et puis il a voulu qu'on soit ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu le rejeter. Parce que je l'aime, tu vois ? Autant que toi… Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire comme ça, mais il faut être sincère dans un couple, non ?**

**- Tu te foutrais pas de moi là ? Je ne vois plus de couple depuis que je t'ai vue. Si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais pas trompée avec ce stupide capitaine. Alors donne-moi la vraie raison. Il est plus musclé, c'est ça ? Plus drôle ? Non en fait, je crois que je m'en fiche. Tu me fais pitié, Kou. Je te croyais bien plus intelligente que ça. Alors reste avec lui, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais ne me parles plus. S'il te plait."**

Et sur ces paroles blessantes, il quitta la pièce et retourna chez lui, laissant la jeune femme désemparée. Celle-ci n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle ressentait beaucoup moins d'amour depuis quelques temps envers le blond ; ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Mais d'un autre côté, ses paroles l'avaient blessée, parce qu'elle savait que c'était vrai, qu'elle n'aurait pas du se jeter dans les bras de Seijuurou. Mais il était tellement craquant avec son sourire, son air franc et son physique magnifique… La rouge soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de se rendre compte que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Alors elle se laissa aller et pleura.

Une fois calmée, elle décida d'appeler Seijuurou. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et lui seul pouvait lui en procurer. Une fois qu'elle eut l'autorisation de dormir chez lui, elle prit quelques affaires et se rendit à sa maison.

* * *

Cette fiction est un recueil de bâtardise et de déprime, en fait x). Je fais un peu passer Kou pour une "femme méprisable" (c'est la vrai définition de salope, j'suis contente d'étaler mon savoir, voilà).

Sinon, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres. Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de temps à Nagisa pour réfléchir, donc bon...

Passons au Hors-Sujet (enfin presque) : normalement, il devrait y avoir une saison deux de Free! ce qui veux dire, encore plus de muscles, de beaux gosses et de couples à imaginer *o*. Et puis, les OP et ED de Free me donnent envie de revoir entièrement la saison. Voilà.

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Avouer

**Aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, chez Seijuurou. **

Kou s'arrêta devant la porte de son amant et frappa. Celui-ci vint rapidement lui ouvrir, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de venir chez lui, et surtout pas aussi tard. Néanmoins, il la laissa entrer sans rechigner, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du vermillon. Assise sur le lit, Kou se glissa dans ses bras et huma son odeur si particulière de chlore et de parfum masculin. Elle sentit sa main lui caresser le dos et sa bouche effleurer le creux de son cou, la faisant légèrement frémir. Relevant la tête pour quémander un baiser, elle glissa en même temps ses mains sous le t-shirt du nageur et caressa du bout des doigts ses abdos. Passant une main dans ses cheveux et posant l'autre sur sa hanche, Seijuurou approfondit le baiser et la fit basculer sur son lit. Ils échangèrent pendant quelques minutes de langoureux baisers, leurs mains glissant sur le plus de parcelle de peau atteignable. La jeune femme s'arrêta pourtant, essoufflée, et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux dorés de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui sourit et se pencha pour lui mordiller le cou.

**"Hm… Tu es tellement désirable… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps de te sauter dessus, mon cœur…"**

Kou rit, d'un rire léger, et embrassa la tempe de Seijuurou. Lorsqu'il se releva pour l'embrasser, elle croisa à nouveau ses yeux, et leur couleur lui rappela soudain Nagisa. Alors la culpabilité lui revint en plein fouet, et elle stoppa le vermillon, avant de le faire basculer et de s'asseoir en tailleur, dos à son amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, le laissant frustré. Mais il ne dit rien et vint la prendre dans ses bras, et elle ne le repoussa pas, se calant contre son torse.

**"Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne sembles pas toi-même. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu t'es fâchée avec Rin ?**

**- Pas avec Rin…**

**- Un gars de ton équipe de natation ?**

**- Oui…"**

Kou savait qu'elle ne devait pas mentionner sa relation avec Nagisa. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le vermillon non plus, il était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Mais elle devait quand même se confier, quitte à mentir.

**"Lequel est-ce ?**

**- Nagisa, le blond."**

Elle retint difficilement ses larmes au souvenir de son air accusateur.

**"Et quel en était la raison ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.**

**- C'est indiscret."**

La jeune femme ne sentit pas vraiment l'étreinte de Seijuurou se resserrer, en proie à un début de colère. Un ancien message sur le portable de Kou lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Ainsi, ses soupçons semblaient se confirmer. Mais il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

**"Tu es proche de ce Nagisa ? Comme des meilleurs amis, par exemple ?**

**- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"**

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard noir du nageur, et une légère panique monta en elle. Savait-il quelque chose ?

**"Oh, pour rien, sourit-il faussement. Alors ?**

**- Et bien… C'est un ami, comme tous les autres, tu sais ?**

**- Rahlala, Kou, qu'est-ce que tu mens mal…"**

Le vermillon soupira et se détacha de la jeune femme, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de peur. Seijuurou se leva et attrapa le sac de la rouge, avant de fouiller dedans, sourd aux protestations de la jeune femme qui se leva pour l'en empêcher. Levant bien haut le sac, hors de porté des petits bras, il continua de fouiller et trouva ce qu'il voulait : son téléphone. Elle se mit à crier plus fort et tenta de le lui reprendre.

**"Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Comme, je ne sais pas, des messages d'amour de ce Nagisa ?**

A ces mots, Kou s'arrêta, tremblante. Elle avait bien compris qu'il savait quelque chose ; d'ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à lui expliquer son attitude.

**"Alors, vois-tu, il y a quelques semaines, tu as reçu un message de ce nageur. Comme tu étais sous la douche, et que je suis d'un naturel jaloux, je me suis permis de regarder.**

**- Mais ça ne se fait pas !**

**- Tututut. Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir. Donc, cet homme te faisait une belle et longue déclaration d'amour comme on en a rarement vu. Et en fouillant un peu, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas la seule, et que tu lui répondais avec ferveur et amour. Alors, forcément, je me suis méfié, tu ne crois pas ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, parce que je tenais à toi. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai aperçu dans la rue, caché derrière un mur. Et il me semblait me souvenir que tu avais, à l'origine, rendez-vous avec lui, ce qui explique sa présence. Et son air étonné, triste et surtout remplit de douleur a accentué mes soupçons concernant votre possible relation. Et quand je te vois là, débarquer tard le soir alors que l'on s'est vu il y a quelques heures, je me suis dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Parce que tu avais l'air de vouloir oublier cette chose. Et je présume que c'était ta rupture avec lui, non ? Puisque tu m'as si gentiment confirmé que vous vous étiez engueulés il y a quelques heures, mais sans me donner la raison, ce qui impliquait quelque chose que je ne devais pas savoir. Oh, bien sûr, il est possible que je me trompe complètement, mais au vue de ton air stupéfait et effrayé, j'en déduis que non.**

Il termina sa tirade, et un blanc gênant s'installa entre eux. Kou ne savait pas quoi dire, trop choquée pour ne serait-ce que bouger. Puis elle reprit doucement ses esprits, baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer.

**"Pardon… Je- Ca fait six mois que j'étais avec Nagisa, mais quand je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvé tellement charmant… Je n'ai pas pu te repousser. Et puis c'était une période où ça allait un peu mal, alors je n'ai pas trop réfléchi… Pardonne-moi… Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de problèmes, non ?**

**- Parce que tu crois qu'il te suffit de pleurer et de me dire que tu es désormais libre pour que je te tombe dans les bras ? Tu l'as cherché, et tes excuses n'y changeront rien. Maintenant, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu partes et que tu m'oublies. Ah, dernière chose. Ce n'était vraiment pas ta journée, aujourd'hui. Dommage."**

Et il la poussa gentiment vers la sortie, son sac dans ses bras. Une fois dehors, il lui sourit et referma la porte, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillait de rage de s'être fait ainsi avoir. Et plus le temps passait, plus un sentiment de tristesse horrible se faisait ressentir. Il lui avait fait confiance, lui avait ouvert son cœur, et voila ce qu'elle en avait fait.

Seijuurou frappa avec hargne le mur à sa droite, puis glissa au sol, avant de laisser quelques larmes couler. Et dire que demain, il allait nager avec son frère. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait le détester pour lui avoir présenté sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Les deux se ressemblaient trop et cela lui ferait du mal. Mais en même temps, s'il n'y allait pas, il savait que le rouge viendrait chez lui pour le tirer du lit, quelque soit sa raison.

Soit. Il irait. Mais il se promit de ne pas approcher le rouge, du moins jusqu'à-ce qu'il s'en remette. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais c'était mieux que de souffrir.

* * *

A croire que tout le monde voulait poster pour Noël, parce que je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à mon compte, et donc impossible de poster ce chapitre mercredi ! Rahlala...

Sinon, je suis trop fière de mon Sei' ! Un vrai petit détective :3. Vous avez aimé ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il dit pas des trucs très gentil, mais bon, il avait raison. Bien, c'est donc la fin de Kou, elle va sûrement finir au fond d'un bois, abandonnée de tous...

Pour le prochain chapitre, il ne sera sûrement pas posté le mercredi même, parce que je ne serais sûrement pas en état de me lever... Nouvel An quoi. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! J'attends vos avis, et passez de bonnes fêtes !


	5. Expliquer

**Aux alentours de sept-heures trente, dans la chambre de Seijuurou.**

Seijuurou avait passé une nuit horrible. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir et ruminer des pensées noires et des souvenirs désormais douloureux, et avait même versé quelques larmes, ce qui l'avait passablement énervé. Tout cela ne l'avait pas aidé à s'endormir, et il n'avait finalement réussit que vers quatre heures du matin, soit trois heures seulement avant l'heure à laquelle il se levait.

Du coup, il ne fit pas attention aux sonneries de son réveil et ce fut les rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il tourna la tête afin de voir l'heure et se leva en sursaut ; il lui restait une demi-heure pour se préparer. Il se précipita en jurant dans la douche, s'habilla rapidement et attrapa une barre de chocolat en sortant. Tout en courant vers son lycée, il se mit à grommeler. Il avait passé une nuit de merde et sa journée commençait pareil. Coup de chance, il réussit tout de même à rejoindre sa classe alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Bon. Peut-être que la suite irait mieux.

Seijuurou était bien trop optimiste. Lorsque sonna dix heures, il fut assaillit par les membres du conseil des élèves, dont il était membre, qui avaient absolument besoin de son avis pour des projets dont ils avaient déjà parlés trois mois avant. Il perdit ainsi tout son temps à leur expliquer que son avis était sur une feuille, rangée il ne savait où dans la salle du conseil, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver contre ces idiots qui l'empêchaient d'aller voir ses amis.

Arriva midi. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir manger tranquillement, une jeune fille vint lui faire sa déclaration. Malheureusement pour elle, elle arrivait au moment où Kou envoyait un message à Seijuurou, cherchant de nouveau à s'excuser et le suppliant de lui pardonner. Ce dernier, de nouveau énervé, répondit sèchement à l'inconnue qu'il avait autre chose à faire qu'avoir une petite amie parce que les filles étaient cruelles - phrase qu'il écrivit en même temps à Kou, histoire qu'elle comprenne un peu.

La jeune femme partie en pleurs, et l'un des amis du roux lui reprocha son manque de gentillesse, ce qui le fit culpabiliser et l'obligea à aller chercher la jeune femme pour s'excuser. Il fit trois fois le tour du lycée mais ne trouva aucune trace d'elle, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Après tout, il n'était pas d'un naturel méchant, et ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de cette fille s'il avait été horrible. Il l'imaginait pleurer dans un coin, et cela le fit culpabiliser encore plus. Il retourna en cours la tête basse, songeant que c'était vraiment une journée de merde, et qu'elle n'était pas finie. Il aurait presque séché l'entrainement, si seulement il n'était pas capitaine.

Le seul point positif, pour le moment, était qu'il n'avait pas croisé Rin de la journée. Il l'avait seulement aperçu au loin, marchant dans la cour, Nitori sur ses talons, et était parti dans la direction opposée.

Seijuurou ne savait pas du tout comment le dire à Rin. Parce qu'il allait lui dire, forcément. C'était lui qui les avait présentés, ils étaient tous les deux de bons amis, et il devait savoir la vérité. Même si ça faisait mal. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien à Seijuurou. Après tout, il n'avait été que la victime.

L'entrainement arriva trop vite au goût du roux, qui fit tout de même tout pour que celui-ci se déroule normalement. Il n'y eu aucun problème, et tout le monde donna le meilleur de lui-même, comme le voulait leur capitaine.

L'entrainement se termina bientôt, après deux heures d'efforts intenses, et tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires en bavardant. Seijuurou, légèrement en retrait, observait ses nageurs se changer, et en particulier Rin. Le mauve discutait avec Nitori de leurs temps et de la prochaine compétition à venir, et semblait serein. Son regard dériva sur les autres amis tout en parlant, et il croisa le regard du capitaine, sur lequel il resta quelques instants, l'air soudain grave.

Pour retarder encore un peu l'instant de vérité, Seijuurou se dirigea vers les douches où il resta un grand moment, ne sachant comment aborder cela. Il soupira et se résigna tout de même à sortir : il n'allait pas passer sa vie sous l'eau chaude, même s'il aurait bien aimé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires, tous les nageurs étaient partis, à l'exception d'un mauve, assis sur le banc du milieu. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il entendit le roux entrer, ne détourna pas la tête, fixant un casier face à lui. Le silence était pesant, seulement rompu par les légers frottements des vêtements qu'enfilait Seijuurou. Ce fut Rin qui parla le premier.

**"Kou m'as appelé, tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez séparés. Elle était en pleurs."**

Cela sonnait comme une constatation. Il n'avait aucune émotion dans la voix.

**"Elle n'as pas voulu m'expliquer les raisons. Alors je te le demande à toi : pourquoi vous avez rompus ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait des tensions ou ce genre de choses."**

Tout en disant cela, il s'était retourné pour faire face au dos de son capitaine, qui avait arrêté tout mouvement.

**"… Il n'y avait pas de tensions, c'est vrai, parce que je ne voulais pas en créer. Mais j'avais découvert que ta sœur avait un autre copain, bien avant moi. Ils se sont engueulés hier soir et se sont séparés. Elle ne m'a pas dit la raison, mais je suppose qu'il avait compris qu'elle le trompait. Alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter, quitte à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule. Ce n'est pas une attitude que j'apprécie."**

Seijuurou avait réussit à garder son calme et ne pas l'insulter. Cela ne se faisait pas, et surtout pas devant son frère. Il tourna la tête de façon à croiser le regard du mauve, qui semblait réellement étonné. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant lui non plus.

**"Elle m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble**, murmura le mauve.

**- Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe.**

**- Je suis désolé pour toi, Sei'. **

**- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, puisque tu ne le savais pas. **

**- Oui, mais c'est ma sœur. J'aurais du le savoir.**

**- Rin. Ne te mets pas à culpabiliser ou je ne sais quoi. Je tenais à te le dire, c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais l'oublier. C'est aussi simple que cela."**

Seijuurou se mit à ranger ses affaires, et passa son blouson sur ses épaules, tandis que Rin ne bougeait toujours pas.

**"Je lui parlerais.**

**- Fait comme tu veux. Mais ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ça non plus. C'est quand même ta sœur.**

**- T'inquiètes pas."**

Rin se leva et attrapa lui aussi ses affaires. Le sujet était désormais clos, et cela soulagea Seijuurou. Il savait bien que l'oublier ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le prétendait, mais il y arriverait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rin, qui semblait… Énervé ? Choqué ? Seijuurou n'aurait pu le dire, mais il savait que Kou allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et tout au fond de lui, cela le réjouissait.

Rin l'accompagna jusque chez lui, puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Il avait deux mots à dire à sa chère petite sœur, et même si Seijuurou lui avait dit de ne pas trop la blâmer, le regard triste et presque brisé de son capitaine l'avait mis hors de lui, et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il franchit la porte de chez lui et se dirigea vers la voix de sa sœur.

* * *

Je sais que j'aurais du poster mercredi dernier... Mais même si j'ai pu aller sur mon ordi, le petit reste d'alcool me faisait écrire des choses complètement stupides, et j'ai donc décidé de vous épargner cela... Mais voila ce chapitre quand même, et j'suis plutôt fière de moi. Bon, le dialogue est peut-être bizarre, parce que j'ai du mal avec ces personnages...

Sinon, je pose la question un peu en avance, désirez-vous un lemon ? Ce sera forcément BxB, mais il faut que je vois si je m'arrête à un bisou ou plus loin. Et dites-le moi, hein ! Une review fait toujours plaisir. Parce que si vous n'en voulez pas mais que personne le dit, j'en fait un (voir deux, mais on en est pas là).

Bisous, et à mercredi prochain !


	6. Écouter

**Aux alentours de vingt-heures, dans le salon de chez Kou.**

Rin s'arrêta devant la porte du salon, fermée. Il entendait la voix de sa mère qui discutait joyeusement avec sa petite sœur de choses dont il se foutait royalement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le rire de sa sœur, le rire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

Le mauve ne comprenait plus rien : il y a quelques heures, elle l'appelait en larmes, et maintenant elle semblait joyeuse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver encore plus ou simplement penser qu'elle cachait ses émotions à leur mère. Puis, sans raison apparente, il songea à lui et sa présence dans la maison ; cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas retourné ici, évitant le plus possible cette ambiance familiale qu'il n'appréciait que très peu, et il n'avait donc pas d'excuses valables à dire à sa mère sur sa venue inopinée.

Complètement obnubilé par l'histoire de Seijuurou, il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela, et se retrouvait maintenant un peu coincé. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir oublié quelque chose, puisqu'il avait tout dans sa chambre d'internat, et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elles lui manquaient, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite et ne dirait jamais - fierté d'homme oblige.

Il se sentait donc maintenant complètement stupide, sa colère retombant lentement tandis qu'il y songeait. Et avant d'avoir pu trouver une raison valable, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur sa mère, qui le regarda avec étonnement, avant de se reprendre bien vite et de le serrer dans ses bras, tandis qu'il ronchonnait en faisant une moue d'enfant boudeur mais acceptait tout de même son étreinte. Sa mère le relâcha pourtant bientôt et lui sourit, ses yeux vermeils pétillants de bonheur.

**"Rin ! C'est une surprise de te voir ici ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, mon chéri. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous as manqué. Enfin, surtout à moi, puisque je sais que tu vois ta sœur quelques fois ! Tu pourrais passer voir ta mère plus souvent, quand même. Mais reste donc manger avec nous, pour une fois que je t'ai ! J'allais justement faire la cuisine. Allez, tout le monde à table !"**

Et elle se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la cuisine sans vraiment se soucier de son fils, ses cheveux mauves virevoltant derrière elle tandis qu'elle fredonnait un air inconnu. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Rin soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle parlait beaucoup… Mais il avait désormais une excuse pour rester.

Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de sa sœur, accoudé au bord de la porte, et sa colère revint. Il dut lui jeter un regard noir, puisque la jeune femme détourna les yeux, la tristesse et la honte se lisant dans son regard.

**"J'vais pas commencer une discussion ici, mais tu sais très bien de quoi je te parlerais. Alors pas de mensonges, sinon je te le fais regretter."**

Et sur ces gentilles paroles, il franchit la cuisine pour aider sa mère et tenter de se calmer un peu. Elle ne devait rien savoir, alors il ne devait pas faire d'éclats à table.

Les trois s'assirent rapidement autour de la petite table du salon, et la mère de Rin entama la discussion, voulant tout savoir de son fils et ce qu'il avait fait les derniers mois.

**"L'école se passe bien ?**

**- Ouais, je me débrouille.**

**- Bien. Mais je sais que tu es capable de faire beaucoup, alors je compte sur toi. Même si ton bulletin était bon, je ne veux pas que tu te relâches.**

**- Oui, je sais.**

**- Et la natation ? Là je suis sûr que tu es le meilleur, non ?**

**- Presque. Tu sais bien qu'Haru est toujours meilleurs que moi.**

**- Je sais que tu le battras. Non, en fait, je pense que si tu le fais, tu n'auras plus vraiment de but, alors c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? Ha, Rin, ne me jette pas ce regard de tueur. Je te dis juste ce que je pense.**

**- Justement. J'aime pas ce que tu penses.**

**- Halala… Et sinon, tous les deux, ça va aussi ? Toujours aussi amoureux ?"**

Rin ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa relation avec Haruka. Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau, et le brun se moquait de lui à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. "Romantic, non ?" était devenu sa phrase favorite depuis que Rin lui avait sorti en primaire, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Bien sûr, sa mère avait vite été au courant, connaissant Haruka depuis presque toujours. Elle s'en était réjouie, déclarant même qu'elle savait que cela allait arriver, vu à quel point ils étaient proches. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rougir le mauve et rire le brun.

**"Oui, ça va bien avec Haru. D'ailleurs, je pense aller le voir ce soir.**

**- Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux… Il faudra que tu l'invites à la maison, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu.**

**- Je lui demanderais.**

**- Et Seijuurou ? Ca fait longtemps aussi, qu'il n'est pas venu."**

L'ambiance sembla se glacer d'un coup. Kou, qui n'avait rien dit, baissa les yeux sur son assiette non entamée et Rin lui lança rapidement un regard noir, que sa mère ne vit pas.

**"Et bien… Il est en troisième année, alors il n'a pas vraiment le temps de venir, avec les révisions pour les examens…"**

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais il n'allait pas lui dire non plus qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais de l'année à cause de Kou. Toutefois, elle sembla accepter la réponse, et continua sa conversation. Le repas continua sans autre incident. Rin se permit d'aider sa mère à ranger la vaisselle, puis elle lui proposa d'aller voir les fleurs du jardin avec Kou, entre frères et sœurs. Rin se foutait bien des fleurs, mais cela lui donnait une parfaite occasion d'avoir La discussion.

Après avoir rangé la dernière assiette, il sortit et suivit la rouge dans le jardin jusqu'à un petit banc, posé à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, assez loin de la maison. La jeune femme fit de même, et ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, fixant le vide, puis Rin se décida à rompre le silence.

**"Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un copain quand je t'ai présenté Sei' ? Et je ne veux pas de mensonges.**

**- Arrêtez de tous dire ça ! Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?**

**- … Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as menti. Tu as menti à Seijuurou et tu as menti à Nagisa. Alors je ne veux plus de ça ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?**

**- Parce que ça n'allait pas avec Nagisa ! La **jeune fille était maintenant en larmes.** Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de revoir Seijuurou…**

**- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté quand tu as vu que ça allait mieux ?**

**- Parce que je m'étais attachée à Seijuurou…**

**- C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux en avoir deux qu'un seul, c'est tellement plus amusant…**

**- Bien sûr que non ! C'est sûr que ça t'es jamais arrivé, à toi, tu étais tellement obnubilé tout le temps par Haruka que t'as jamais eu d'autres amours, alors ne viens pas me faire de reproches !"**

Rin se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas la frapper.

**"Ferme-là, tu veux ? Peut-être que je n'ai eu qu'un seul amour, mais au moins je lui suis fidèle ! Sache que je n'accepte pas ce genre d'attitude, et quand je vois ce que tu dis, je comprends pourquoi Seijuurou ne peut pas te pardonner. Tu sais comment on appelle des filles comme toi ?**

**- Tu vas m'insulter, maintenant ? Je suis ta sœur, quand même !**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je te frappe pas, estime-toi heureuse.**

**- Comment je pourrais être heureuse, après tout ce que tu m'as dit !?**

**- Tu m'as pas l'air trop triste, en ce moment…"**

Kou ne répondit rien, et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

**"Rah… J'en ai marre de tout ça. Faisons un accord, tu veux ?**

**- Pourquoi tu changes de sujet comme ça ?**

**- Soit pas méfiante, je vais rien te faire. Mais ça me fais chier que tu sois comme ça et que tu fasses souffrir Sei' et sûrement Nagisa. Alors je te demande un truc, en tant que frère. Ne l'approche plus jamais, ne lui parle plus jamais. Si tu le croise dans la rue tu changes de trottoir. T'as pigé ? Et si tu le fais bien, j'accepte d'oublier cette histoire et ce que tu viens de me dire.**

**- Tu es tellement généreux… Mais je vais le faire, si tu y tiens tant.**

**- Bien."**

Et il se leva sans plus de cérémonie et sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui une Kou stoïque, quoique étonnée de son départ soudain.

Il ne la comprenait pas. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était schizophrène, tellement elle changeait de comportement, et son attitude hautaine, presque je-m'en-foutiste, lui donnait envie de gerber.

Rentré à la maison, il passa rapidement embrasser sa mère, prit son sac dans l'entrée et sortit, n'écoutant pas ses paroles inquiètes. Il devait sûrement avoir un reste de colère sur le visage, mais il s'en foutait. Là, tout de suite, il voulait les bras d'Haru, pour oublier toute cette histoire. Il lui envoya un rapide message le prévenant de son arrivée et se dirigea vers la maison en hauteur.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa rapidement et un peu violement sur la porte, et celle-ci coulissa bientôt, laissant apparaitre un Haruka en maillot de bain, un tablier passé sur lui. Rin ne le salua même pas et l'embrassa fougueusement ; Haruka se laissa faire, bien conscient de l'état troublé de son amant, qu'il avait bien perçu à travers le message sec qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors il décida de le satisfaire et le calmer un peu avant de demander des explications. Parce que lui aussi avait à lui parler.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez appréciés ! A l'origine, je ne devait pas prendre un chapitre entier pour cette discussion, m'enfin bon, c'est pas grave, puisque ça ne changera pas vraiment mon plan. Rien de plus à dire d'autre (pour une fois), j'attends vos avis, et à mercredi prochain !


End file.
